All Good Things Come to an End
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Flames to dust; why do all good things come to an end?


All Good Things…Come to an End

By: KellyCRocker59

I was hit with this idea out of nowhere. I know it has been a little while since I visited these two, but I hope this is a good quick fix. New inspiration may hit me soon; thank you for your loyalty toward me as an author with this couple, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cold. Frigid against the tips of fingers, burning, searing his mind, etched for eternity into his memory. This moment, these sensations: Isabelle tugging at his arm, the phone in his hand, an iron weight melded to the side of his face, smashed against his ear. The sofa feeling too warm, too confining in a house too small, no longer a home. A world without meaning.<p>

xXx

"Which tie do you think looks the best?" Holden asked, holding up a red-checkered one and a plain black one against his white button-up in the mirror.

Sean halted his toothbrush in his mouth, looking in the mirror at the two ties then turning to examine them.

"Go with the black one; the red one's a little too ambitious for just a business meeting." He replied before finishing his teeth and spitting the toothpaste into the sink.

Holden lifted his collar and fixed the tie, Sean shifting the water to hot in the shower and closing the shower door before turning back to the other man.

"Help me out?" Holden asked, studying himself in the mirror.

Sean grabbed his shoulders and turned Holden toward him, grabbing both ends of the tie and looping it as appropriate.

"You would think after being in the real estate business for fifteen years that you'd learn how to fix your own tie." Sean said with a smirk as he pulled it tight.

"Yeah, well I have to get some sort of use out of you, don't I?" Holden said lips rising to reveal glistening teeth.

Sean smoothed out his shirt and leaned in, kissing the other man. Holden's hands rose from his sides to rest on Sean's bare chest, curling and dragging along the skin. Sean growled in his throat, tongue pressing past Holden's lips and into his mouth, hand grabbing at the other man's neck. Holden pulled back with a chuckle, Sean trying to chase his lips but unsuccessful as he put a hand flat against the middle of his chest.

"You really should have made your move before I was dressed, Sean."

"I'm sorry; I always underestimate how much I want you in the morning." He replied, running his thumb over Holden's cheek and placing a quick kiss against Holden's lips.

"I need to get going; my plane leaves soon. I should be back late tonight." Holden said, patting Sean's chest and smiling before heading out of the bathroom to grab his suitcase from on top of the bed.

"I gotta head out for some scouting meeting. They want me there to help persuade new players. I probably won't be home until late either; am I still taking Isabelle to your sister's place?" Sean asked, pushing his sweats from his hips as he watched Holden look himself over one more time in the mirror.

"Yeah; looks like she's in for a long Friday. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Alright; I love you, babe."

Holden halted in the doorway, turning to smile at the other man, all his teeth showing. "I love you too."

xXx

"Papa? Papa, what's wrong?"

He set the phone down on the coffee table, lead filling his brain, slowing his thoughts as they dwelt on the immediate past, upon the numbness, warm liquid leaking into his mouth. Blood. His eyes focused on the coffee table, the porcelain vase, flowers from Kara. Little hands yanking at his arm now, grabbing his hand.

"Please, Papa, you're scaring me."

He looked at her now, eight years of innocence, eyes brimming with fear, true pain a stranger to her.

"I…"

He tried to control his shoulders shaking as he wiped the blood from his lip. He was unsuccessful.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

"C'mere." He whispered, stretching his arms out. She climbed into his lap, and he held her tight, feeling her heartbeat pounding against his chest, louder and heavier against his own. He felt hollowed out, deserted.

"There's…honey, there's been an accident."

"Is it Daddy?" She asked, fists clenching into his shirt. He felt his heart beating in his ears, silencing all coherent thoughts as words tumbled from his mouth.

"There was a plane crash, honey. Daddy…didn't make it." He whispered, hands holding her close.

It took a moment. No questions, no confusion. The sobs shook her small frame, wetting his shirt as he held her as tight as he could, wishing he was stronger, wishing he could save her from this pain and yet knowing he couldn't escape his own sorrow.

"I love you, honey." He muttered against her hair, not daring to say it was going to be okay. Not when he didn't believe it. Not when breathing felt as brutal as death. It was never going to be okay. Not when all good things come to an end.


End file.
